Kingdom hearts high
by napper42
Summary: Roxas is the new kid in high school, but this is not any normal school, or rather, the people in it aren't normal... a few different pairings, all yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

napper42:OMG I AM SO EXCITED! can you belive it? they are coming out with a new lawn mower! oh, and yeah I am starting a new multi chapter story. I know what you are thinking, here let me write your thoughts down for you.  
you: OMG NAPPER! this is TOTALLY AWESOME! but can you handle two multi chapter stories along with more one hits that I DEMAND?  
napper42: you are right, maybe I can't, maybe it will cause an eighth mental breakdown, but I will try anyway! for you! plus, mental breakdowns are fun. anyway, I put the gang in highschool and I am making couples that are totally new for me to make! I am staying away from things that are common, which is ironic because the putting them in highschool thing is kind of common, right? this story is brought to you by me having free time, and fueled by skittles and orange soda, the idea came to me when I was walking my dog so thank my dog!

I own nothing, not even my pants, which is why I choose to not wear them today, which may or may not be why people are staring at me, but until proven wrong I am going to assume they are staring at me because I got an awesome new haircut. even though I didn't get a haircut...

Kingdom hearts high

Chapter 1.

New day, new school.

The alarm clock blared loud enough for the whole house to hear, it had to, the boy it was in charge of waking up could sleep through a war. A tired hand hit the table the clock was on, hitting around it a few times before actually hitting it, making it quiet. The boy sighed, he didn't want to get up, not today, he just wanted to sleep through today and never get up. He didn't want to go to this new school, the first day of school was hard for anyone, but it is much harder if you moved away from the school where he knew everyone, and everyone knew him, the school where he worked years to get everyone to like him, and now he had to start over as a freshman. How much does that suck? But no, he couldn't sleep through it, he had to get up, throw the blankets on top of him to the floor, or rather, to the boxes he had yet to unpack that were on the floor, and get up. He weaved around said boxes, just realizing how much crap he had, running his hand through his blond hair, loving how he could just wake up, and it was exactly the way he liked it, he didn't have to use hair jell or anything like that. He dodged boxes on his way to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and sighing, he was a good looking kid, but he never thought so, he never had a date, ever. Of course, it could have been because he was gay and never told anyone, that could have been it. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, he could just never work up the courage to tell anyone outside of his family, but now it was going to be different, he was going to get a fresh start at this school, even if he didn't think he looked good enough for any guy to want him. After a shower, brushing teeth, getting dressed and eating breakfast of pop tarts and cereal, he went back up to his room to get his backpack, he wasn't sure exactly when the bus would get there, but it was probably going to be around, *HONK HONK* ….now, the bus was here now and there was no way he could get downstairs around the boxes and out the door before it left without him, and he couldn't miss the bus on the first day of school! What kind of impression wouldn't that make? He suddenly had a thought as he looked out the window at the bus…. Hmmmm…. Why not? His backpack was right there, he could make it…. Well, he had nothing else to do so he went for it, he opened his window and stepped back a few feet, he rand at his window and jumped head first right out it, hitting the roof of the front porch with his hands and going into a roll, getting up and jumping from the porch, arms stretched, catching a tree branch, spinning around it once before letting go, flipping once in the air and landing perfectly on his feet, never again thinking that those years of gymnastics were a waste of time. Everyone on the bus clapped and he chuckled to himself, it looked like he made an impression on his school before getting on the bus.

He got on the bus and after a few kids asking him if he could teach them how to do that and calling him Spiderman, he took a seat in the back. He always sat in the back, not because he didn't want to talk to anyone, or because he didn't want the bus driver to see what he was doing, but because he liked how the back always bounced more when the bus hit a bump.

"Looks like we have a new kid in school." Said the other guy in the backseat.

"Uhh, yeah…. I am new, I'm sorry did you want to be alone in this seat? I just usually like being in the back, beca-"he was quickly cut off by the red head that he was talking too

"I don't care, you can sit here if you want just refrain from making that annoying sound."

"What sou-"

"See? Right there." Said the red head before the blonde got a chance to finish.

"Talking?" asked the confused boy.

"Yes."

"Oh…. S-sorry I guess…." Was everyone in the school like this? Well it didn't matter; he was determined to make friends. "I'm Roxas" Roxas held out his hand. The redhead ignored him, and then a girl's head popped up from the seat in front of them, and with a rather chipper voice she said "That's Axel, don't worry about him, he's like that with everyone." Axel just grunted and looked out the window as the girl kept going. "And I'm Xion, nice to meet you Roxas!" She reached down and grabbed his hand, shaking it before he realized what was happening. _Wow, she is hyper. _Roxas thought, but he also didn't mind it.

"Nice too meet you too Xion, I hope every student isn't like him." Roxas chuckled and Axel just grunted again.

"Well no, but this school sort of takes some getting used too…." Xion said, almost too fast for Roxas to understand.

"What do you mean?" Roxas said, a little nervous now. But Xion didn't say anything else, she just sat back down as the bus stopped and they were at the school. The school wasn't out of the ordinary, it was pretty big to Roxas because he was used to going to smaller schools, but it was just like any other school. Everyone got off the bus, except Axel who apparently waited for everyone else to get off the bus before getting off.

_Wow, he must really hate people. He is sort of a jerk…. _Roxas thought to himself, deciding then to stay away from Axel as much as possible, not wanting to get into any trouble in this new school. He walked into the halls, looking around. _Kingdom hearts high, huh? What a weird name for a school. _He thought. The school was nothing special, besides the fact that it was bigger then most schools, a lot bigger, although he couldn't help but think something was weird about it, like something was…. Off…. Something was definitely off about this school; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Xion apparently decided that Roxas was her new friend, and she was happy to tell him where everything was, and she even took him to the first class that was on his schedule, but it looked like she was holding back a laugh when she saw what class he had, but he chose to ignore it, It couldn't be that bad right? Plus he was still distracted by what was off about the school.

_There is something missing, but what?_ He thought, and sure enough, as soon as he opened the door, he figured it out. *BOOM!* Fire alarms, there were no fucking fire alarms in the whole school! What kind of school was this? Roxas went flying against the wall that, as he learned in that moment, was padded underneath. At that point, the teacher came out, laughing after the explosion.

"That was AWESOME! The new kid went flying! Come on blondie, I'm your teacher, Larxene, welcome to science class."

_This is my science teacher? I'm gunna die! And why does she have people call he by her first name?_

"Come on blondie, I don't have all day!" Larxene said, Roxas didn't want to go in, fearing death, but figuring it was more dangerous to say no to her, being smart enough to know that it is better to stay on the good side of people that blow you up as soon as they meet you. Some of the other students were laughing, while others just sat back as if nothing happened, Roxas was not looking forward to being in this school, because in the first half hour he had been ignored, insulted, blown up and thrown across the hall, and the one person that was nice to him so far was an over active Girl that probably had ADD. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun four years….END OF CHAPTER 1

did you enjoy it? I hope so, because if I mess up this trap for the hot pocket ninjas it may be the end of me, so far I have set up the acid orange soda and the flaming skittles, but at the moment I am taking a break with my hot pocke- OMG THEY DID IT AGAIN! I have to hurry up on my trap! I am running out of hot pockets!


	2. Chapter 2

Napper42: ok, chapter two, very exiting, maybe only for me because I went a little crazy and ate half of my skittle farm's stock. *jitters* but maybe because this one is about Sora, that could be it too. we will never know will we? *twitches* but anyway, I finally caught a hot pocket ninja in my trap, for those of you who don't know, that would be a ninja that steals hot pockets, now I will go interrogate him and see where the ninja hideout is, I bet it is in the shape of a hideout.

Kingdom hearts high

Chapter 2:

Too popular for my own good.

He walked down the hall, his spiky brown hair bouncing a little witch each step, girls stared at him everywhere he went, and he hated that. He wanted guys to look at him, but none of them did because it wasn't considered "cool" to stare at another guy. Sora was the popular kid in school, everyone liked him, but it got tiring after a while. Every girl just thought he was good looking, and every guy just hung out with him to also be cool. He had some real friends but it wasn't enough. He was heading towards his first class of the day; maybe things would be different now that it was a new school year. He saw kid he never saw before, blonde, really cute. Sora sped up a little to see if he could talk to this cute new kid before he got to class, but when the new kid opened the door and got blown across the hall by an explosion, he decided to turn around and walk away, he couldn't take it, he would just skip the first class, it wouldn't be a big deal, he could just flash his cute puppy dog eyes and the teacher would forgive him, yes, even the science teacher who, as she even says herself sometimes is a total bitch. Yeah, skipping classes was wrong, and being able to get away with it was worse, but he didn't care anymore, he would just do the make up work that the teacher gave him and move on, he really hated being the popular kid, anyone else would like it but it just wasn't what Sora wanted, he wanted a bunch of friends that were his friends for him, not because he was popular, and he wanted a boyfriend that was his boyfriend for who he was too, but that would also never happen. Sora turned a corner and opened a door to one of his favorite broom closets to hide in, planning on just staying there alone with his thoughts for the class period, but he would keep the light on, he loved the light, but he wasn't afraid of the dark, he faced the darkness all the time. But to his surprise, someone else had already had the same idea.

"What are you doing in here, Zexion?" Sora asked the figure holding a book.

"I'm skipping history class." He said calmly. Sora seemed a little taken back by this.

"Why would you skip history class?"

"Because I don't like it, it's my least favorite class." He said, still calm. This statement also surprised Sora, and after a few seconds of shock, he stated.

"But you're the history teacher!"

"Yeah, I know, but that class is boring." The history teacher said, staying at a level of calm that surprised Sora constantly.

Sora stood there for a second, but then shook his head, he couldn't believe2 he was still surprised at things like this. The high school was also the middle school so even though Sora was a freshman, he had basically the same teachers for two years, and they still surprised him at every turn. Each teacher had their own little titles, Zexion was the insane one.

"So." Zexion said as Sora closed the closet door. I know why I am in here, why are you in here? Also skipping?"

"Yeah, your not going to turn me in, are you?"

"Maybe, probably not if you tell me why, I never pegged you as the hooky type."

"Yeah well I am, but not because of the classes…."

"Because of the people in them? You don't like the way they see you?" Sora stood speechless once again. Zexion may have been loony toons, but they guy knew people.

"Heh, yeah, that's exactly right. They see me as the popular kid, which I am, but I never asked to be the popular kid, I never wanted to be the popular kid, I just want to be Sora."

"You know that a lot of kids would give a lot to be in your position."

"Yeah, I know, and I feel really bad about that, I mean, here I am, living the life everyone else in this school dreams about, and I am complaining about it. Does that make me a bad person, Zexion?"

"No Sora, it doesn't, it means you're human. And maybe a little insane." They both laughed at that. "But that's life, if we were all in the positions we want, then it wouldn't be a challenge. No one is given the life that is perfect for them, but complaining about it never does any good, but you know what does?"

"Making the best we can out of the lives we have?" Sora said, feeling a little better about his life after the way Zexion put it.

"Well, I was going to say hiding in a broom closet, but your thing works too." Sora laughed, but Zexion didn't. _Oh wow, he was serious…._ Sora thought.

"Well, ok Zexion, thanks for the chat, but I think I am going to go find another broom closet." Zexion just nodded as Sora left. _Wow that guy is insane. _Sora thought as he walked down the hall too another door, this time it was a classroom, but it was an abandoned class room, Sora and his friends spread a rumor about it being haunted so they could have it to themselves for their own uses, they called it the room that never was, because as far as anyone can remember, the room never was used for anything officially, and went there often, sometimes by themselves and sometimes as a group. Namine was already there, which was no surprise to Sora since she barely went to any classes, she always said that she already knew it all, so she had no reason to go. Sora thought it was odd the first time she told him that, but eventually he found out it was true, everything that the teacher taught, she already knew. So instead of going to class, she would draw, she was almost always drawing.

"So, what are you drawing today?" a question he asked almost every day.

"A comic" She said without lifting her eyes from the paper.

"About what?"

"A talking dog and a duck."

"That's weird, do they have names?"

"The dog is named goofy and the duck is named Donald"

"Why?"

"Because they are"

"Does the duck talk too?"

"Yes"

"Do they act like a dog and a duck?"

"Sometimes, but they stand like human beings."

"Do they wear clothes?"

"Yes, but the duck doesn't wear pants."

"Why not? Is he a rapist?"

"No, he just doesn't."

"Do they do anything?"

"The dog has a shield to attack the bad guys with and the duck has a staff and uses magic."

"He uses magic?"

"Yes."

"He is a magic duck?"

"Yes."

"With no pants?"

"Yes"

"He is a magical pantsless duck?"

"Yes"

"So it is just about a talking dog with a shield and a magical pantsless duck?"

"Well they work for the king and they travel with their friend."

"Who is the king?"

"A talking mouse."

"Does he wear pants?"

"Yes"

"What about the friend, what animal is he?"

"He is a human."

"Does he wear pants?"

"Yes."

"What does he do?"

"He has a giant key."

"A giant key? Does it unlock anything?"

"At one point."

"Why does he have a giant key?"

"Because he does."

"Is he a rapist?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well I don't like him; he sounds like a jerk, and sort of stupid…. So let me get this straight, your comic is about a talking, walking dog, a talking, walking duck with no pants, that work for a walking, talking mouse, and follow around a douchey kid with a huge key?"

"Yep."

"Sounds stupid."

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't remember."

"Ok."

"I'm going to go, my next class is going to start soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Sora goes out the door and goes to his locker, getting ready for his next class.

Random elf dude: hello, I am random elf dude, but you can call me randy.

Randy: I am here because Napper has amnesia, due to ninja powder that a hot pocket ninja used on him to escape, his amnesia will wear off soon, but until then he need help to remember, so what you need to do, his hit that button down there, yep, that one, the one that says "review this story" and then type what you thought about the story, to help Napper remember what his stories are like. please, he needs your help. do it for the children  
Randy, out! *skips away*


	3. Chapter 3

Napper42: Ok I have a confession to make, I have only played two kingdom hearts games. shocking, I know. more shocking, those games were chain of memories and 358 /2 days, because I never had the system to play any others, but I fell in love with it and have been trying to catch myself up in other ways, I have done things I am not proud of to get KH story lines, I am scared for life, but I will keep on trying! for you! and also me. but for you! well, mostly me, but you benefit sort of too so I guess it works. PLEASE REVIEW! whenever I get a review it makes me soooooooooooooooo happy, even if it is to tell me I did horribly and need to improve and that every word I wrote sucks, it will make me happy, as long as you tell me WHY it sucks. pretty please? hope you enjoy!

Kingdom hearts high

Chapter 3

And old friend

The boy walked through the doors of the school. He couldn't believe he was back, it had only been two years but it seemed like much longer, just like the two years he had spent here seemed like so much more than two years. It looked about the same, the lack of fire alarms made him chuckle, he had almost forgotten about that. He got there right before first period, but it didn't matter, he didn't start until tomorrow, he just wanted to look around for a day. He looked around and saw that most of the people there were people he didn't know, but he knew Sora was there, he was happy about seeing Sora again, he talked to him on the phone all the time but he hadn't seen him since he left. He saw a blond kid being led to the science classroom by a black haired girl down the hall, the seemingly energetic girl walked quickly toward him, as she got closer, he could see that she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, so it didn't surprise him that she tripped. He stepped forward quickly and caught her in his arms, turning her so she was facing him.

"Are you-"

"Riku. Sora's friend."

"Sora? You know Sora?"

"Yeah." Xion sat up, and Riku helped her to her feet.

"Thank you. You saved me but I don't know why…. you did."

"I guess…. I just felt like it." He walked away, going down the hall to the locker he was assigned this year. Locker number three hundred fifty eight and a half. He always thought it was odd that they had half numbers for lockers. He opened it up to find it empty except for his class schedule. Riku looked closely at his school schedule.

_Huh, that's weird, I don't remember that class, I'll have to check that out later._ He memorized the classroom and the time that the odd class took place, closed his locker, and walked down the hall. After walking around and reacquainting himself with the locations of classrooms and facilities, he turned down the hall, passing a broom closet that he remembered was a good place to hide, and opened the door to the abandoned classroom. "Hey Riku." Namine said, not taking her eyes off what she was drawing. Riku was always amazed at her ability to never take her eyes off of what she was drawing, and yet still knew what was going on around her. He was also amazed at how nothing surprised her, Riku never told her that he was coming back, and he told Sora not to tell anyone, and he didn't tell anyone else that went to this school.

"Hey Namine, seen Sora around?"

"You just missed him, he skipped class because he couldn't handle how people saw him as the popular kid and didn't like him for who he is."

"Ah, still having that problem, huh? He usually doesn't just come out and say it though; I am surprised he told you."

"He didn't" she said simply, still drawing through the conversation. Riku chuckled; he had forgotten how the people in this school were, for some reason expecting them to be like any other normal people.

"Well ok, I'm gonna to go now."

"Yeah, you need to check out that class that you saw on your schedule, it's during the next period."

"Umm, yeah…. Ok, bye." _Wow, I should have mentally prepared myself before coming back to the school. _Riku thought.

"Bye, Riku." Riku walked out the door and down the hall again, turning into the main hall and going up a floor, going to the class that he was wondering about, it looked like everyone was there but the teacher, so he sat at an empty desk.

_What the? _Riku thought as the teacher walked in, he was covered in red bandages,

_Yet another weird teacher for Kingdom hearts high, what a surprise._ Riku thought, but he was also curious about the name, what a weird name it was for a class. The teacher stood at the front of the class in front of the chalk board, talking in a deep voice.

"Hello class. Like some of you, I am new this year." He starts writing his name on the chalkboard.

"My name is DiZ."

"Why do you capitalize the first and last letter?" A blonde haired student spoke out.

"Why do you speak out of turn? Is it because you like detention?" DiZ responded to the boy, Riku felt bad for him, he just asked a question.

"Welcome, children, to the class of oblivion." DiZ continued without answering the question. "You may be wondering what we learn in this class, and here is the answer for you." He leaned in close to the class, speaking calmly. "Whatever the hell I feel like teaching you."

_Whoa, didn't see that coming. _Riku thought, and the rest of the class probably thought something along those lines as well.

"This class is called oblivion, because of oblivious children like all of you, and I am in charge of the hopeless task of trying to fill in the black holes of your minds." Riku quickly slipped out of the class before any more insults could happen. That was horrible! Any kid would have a mental break down going to a class like that everyday. Why would the principal let a class like that into the school? Then he remembered why. He quickly went through the halls, almost running, soon making it to the school office, stomping right past the desk and into the principal's office, storming right in.

"You son of a bitch." Riku growled, interrupting a conversation between the Principle and the groundskeeper. The principle asked the groundskeeper politely to leave, and told him that they would finish their conversation later.

"Why hello Riku, nice to see you again, it's been a while." The principal flipped his coin and caught it in midair, doing this over and over as he talked like he always did, Riku could never remember a second he wasn't flipping that damned coin.

"You let someone come into this school and start a class that will make every student in this place suicidal because that damned coin came up heads, didn't you?" Riku was close to yelling, the Principal made all of his decisions based on coin flipping, and it often led to horrible decisions that someone had to fight hard to get rid of, and two years ago, Riku was that person many times.

"Riku you have to-"

"Didn't you, Luxord?" He slammed his fists on the desk, he always hated this guy, he left every decision up to chance and didn't even think about the consequences.

"Well, actually, it was tails." Luxord said, still flipping the coin.

"You basterd. I have gone through many speeches about this so this time I am going to put it simply: I am going to fight you on this, I will make sure that class is out of this school if it's the last thing I do."

"Riku, look at you, first day back and you are already back to your old ways." Luxord said, slightly amused. Riku just left and slammed the door behind him so hard it splintered the wood a little. He had to get rid of this DiZ guy, he was nothing but trouble and Riku knew it, he had only seen him talk for ten minutes and already knew ho bad he was going to be, he could be a good judge of character sometimes…. Hmmmm…. Good judge of character, that gave Riku an idea. He walked quickly down the halls, he knew who would help him, and luckily he wasn't teaching a class this period, it didn't really matter anyway he would just walk out of his class if he felt like it. Riku opened the door smiling.

"Zexion! Long time no see!" it smelt like burning paper, and Zexion was sweeping up ashes, but that didn't surprise Riku, it was the beginning of a school year after all.

"Riku!" Zexion opened his arms and stepped towards Riku, and as Riku prepared for the hug, Zexion slapped him with one of the outstretched hands, and then the other.

"you never call, you never write, do I mean nothing to you, Riku?" Riku laughed, he should have been expecting that.

"Sorry, Zex, but I will make it up to you, you know that new teacher? DiZ? Well, we are going to take him down."

"sweet. I love a good fight, let me go get the bat."

"No, Zex, remember what happened last time? He was in the hospital for months, this time lets keep it metaphorical, ok?" Riku chuckled and Zexion laughed.

"Yeah, that was great…. Good times…. But ok, I will help you metaphorically take this guy down, I like doing that too."

"Ok good, let's get started by checking out his past, see if we can get anything on him." Riku said, and Zexion nodded, and they went to the computer to get to work.

Napper42: OK, I don't think you get it, I have been lurking between the lines of my story, staring at you and reading your mind, and not ONCE have you thought about reviewing this story, PLEASE REVIEW IT! and remember: I'm watching you. "fades away in a creepy way, staring at you between the lines of text*


	4. Chapter 4

Napper42: back to Axel and Roxas, yes it's snhort, but it is important to the story line. oh, and also I'm lazy. please review, it makes me so happy when people review, even bad things as long as it is constructive. and also the review gnomes are getting restless, they eat reviews and I have barely fed them in two weeks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

chapter four:

blue ice cream blues

"Come on!" Roxas said, pulling the taller redhead along the street

"Hold on, I'm tired!" Axel said, being helplessly pulled by the blonde. Roxas had been dragging him around all day, wanting to do as many things that they could before Axel left for work.

"I don't care! You can sleep tomorrow! You leave in two days!"

"Yeah, I know! But it will be hard for me to work without an arm!" Roxas ignored him and kept pulling him along by his arm. They went to stores and shopped, both of them trying to stay happy for the other as they tried on clothes, Roxas even put on a cute little dress that he thought Axel liked a little to much, but laughed and bought it for him, planning to wear it for him when he got back, both of them laughing when the cashier looked confused. Roxas pulled him in every direction, both of them having fun, sometimes forgetting that Axel was leaving, laughing, with the occasional kiss, putting enough happiness in their memories to last the whole time Axel was gone….

….That was two days ago. Now Roxas had his head in his tear stained pillow, Axel left the evening before, Roxas didn't cry on the way to the airport, he didn't cry when the plane to wonderland was called, he didn't cry when he kissed his love goodbye, he didn't cry when he got back home, he didn't cry when he went to sleep. But when he woke up, said good morning to thin air, and reached over to hug his true love, only to have his hand met with empty sheets…. He cried, hard, for hours. He only stopped now because he was starting to get a little dehydrated, his body refused to make more tears. He knew he would have to get up to get water, but he just wanted to lie down for a few more minutes….

Roxas woke up, this time remembering that Axel was gone. He looked at the clock; he had been asleep for a couple hours. His mouth was very dry, so he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Roxas took big gulps from the glass while he looked at the door, he and Axel would usually have been going to the clock tower now. He could go, but it wouldn't be fun without him…. Well, he had nothing else to do, so why not? He made his way to the door with deliberate slowness after barely getting ready, why did he have to work so hard to look good if he didn't have anyone he wanted to impress anymore? Roxas opened the door, squinting at how bright the sun was today, even this close to sun down. He walked down the street like a zombie, trying to go slowly so he wouldn't have to endure a sundown without Axel. He remembered that he could use the tunnels to get there, so he went through the tunnel marked "3" deliberately going the wrong way, ending up at the dead end he sometimes came to when he wanted to be alone, ironic since now it was the last thing he wanted. And even more irony, he wasn't alone there, he saw a brown haired boy there, staring up at the ceiling. The boy talked to Roxas, seeming unsurprised that someone was here.

"You ever think someone should paint these tunnels a brighter color? Make them look less dreary and dull?" Roxas was a little surprised by this, but answered the question anyway, for a reason he couldn't quite figure out.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe red?" the boy said.

"I guess so, I never really thought about it before."

"Yeah, not many people do, but I bet it would look a lot better, it looks like it hasn't been painted in a long time. I'm Sora by the way." The boy said, looking away from the ceiling and stretching out a hand towards Roxas.

"Roxas" Roxas said, shaking it gently with his own hand.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Roxas?" Sora asked, letting go of his hand and looking him in the eyes, Roxas couldn't help but stare at those big blue eyes; he must have that effect on everyone.

"Not much, looking for something to do I guess what about you?"

"Looking for someone, but I was just about to give up and get some ice cream, wanna come?" He said with a wide smile that almost made Roxas faint right there.

"Uhh, nah, I kinda want to be alone right now if that's ok…." Sora scratched his head, confused, didn't he just say he was looking for something to do? Whatever, it didn't matter anyway, after all, Sora was looking for someone to do instead, and it would look bad for him to be hanging out with someone else if that guy Riku saw him.

"Ok then, see you later." Sora said, skipping off through the tunnels.

"What an odd kid" Roxas said to himself.

This was a short chapter yes, but I just wanted to show how sad poor Roxas was, not to mention how busy I am at my skittle farm lately, what with sour skittles being in season and all, plus another guy fell from a rainbow right into my skittle patch, that's what you get for not believing in the rainbow…. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, please review, and don't forget that a watched pot never boils. Have a nice day!


	5. A new friend

Napper42: ok, I have returned from my super showdown with the ninjas, and with the help of slow motion awesome attacks, half of which I stole from the new karate kid movie, I won! although, they are still stealing my hot pockets... come to think of it, I didn't really accomplish anything... it was kinda fun though. oh, and by the way, if you ever need to do a cool slow motion thing, eat lots of skittles and drink lots of orange soda, seems to work for me. and if you want irrationally huge muscles that appear within seconds and work for exactly what you need to get done, eat spinach, it works for Popeye. hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Riku stood by the ice cream shop, waiting. He couldn't figure out why he was waiting though, he didn't want to see the kid again, did he? he sort of did, it was nice talking with someone, someone he liked. But it was also complicated, liking someone, and when things get complicated, well, that's when things get ugly. Riku couldn't help but remember the last time he let things get complicated, and that got very ugly, he regretted it everyday since he let it happen. Sora probably wouldn't even be here today, it was a shot in the dark for something he didn't even want. To hell with it, it wasn't worth it, this kid might have been nice to be around, but the last time Riku let something lie this happen, it ruined his life and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Riku turned around and took a step forward away from the shop, running right into the boy he was just thinking about, both of them falling backward to the ground.

"Ow!" they both said

"Hey! Riku!" Sora said when he saw who the guy who ran into him was. "who knew I would run into you here?" he continued, chuckling at his own bad pun. Riku knew he should be upset that he just ran into the guy he was running away from, the guy that made it impossible to sleep, but he didn't feel bad, he felt good, he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face once both of their bodies hit against each other, trying and failing to hold back a blush. Riku got up quickly and held out a hand to help Sora up from the ground, noting how soft his hands were.

"Oh such a gentleman." Sora said giggling, noting how strong Riku's hands were, it didn't surprise him though seeing how strong he looked, it was hard to see under the robe but Riku obviously had some muscle to him. Riku wanted to ask why Sora was here, but he knew why he was there, the boy went to the shop all the time, he had mentioned that to Riku so he knew it, and Sora knew that he knew it, so if he asked Sora why he was there, then Sora would eventually figure out that Riku was there waiting for him, and Riku could already picture the grin coming from the boy, but even in Riku's mind it was a wonderful grin, Riku growled a little under his breath, he had to get these thoughts out of his head, but of course it was always hard getting fantasies out of someone's head when the main point of the fantasy was right in front of them. Without a word they both started walking, Sora grinning, not even noticing the worried expression on Riku's face. After a while of silence they started talking about small things that neither of them were really paying attention to, Sora was too busy undressing in his mind, and Riku was to busy putting more clothes on Sora in his mind. Eventually the sun started going down and they both started heading home, Riku decided to walk Sora home first and when they got to the doorstep, Sora smiled a cute smile right up at Riku, a smile that made Riku melt.

"hey Riku, you seemed a little nervous tonight, is there something on your mind?" Riku blinked, he had hoped that the brunette didn't notice, and was also surprised that he was so forward about it. Riku just stayed quiet, looking away.

"well, maybe this will help a bit" Sora said in a cheerful tone, turning Riku's head gently and planting a soft kiss right on his lips. The kiss only lasted a second, but it seemed like forever, and it put a goofy smile on Riku's face, he just stood there grinning into space as Sora giggled and said good night, walking into his home and leaving Riku standing there.

After a few minutes, Riku walked off the steps, looking like he was drunk as he walked down the street, suddenly he heard a voice from the shadows.

"hey" A deep voice said, Riku squinted, trying to see the source of the voice.

"yeah?" Riku responded to the unknown voice.

"did you just kiss that guy?" Riku blushed a little, but the kiss had given him confidence, but also made him oblivious enough to not wonder why the voice was asking.

"yeah, I did." After he said that, the source of the voice stepped into a street light. It was a blue haired figure, followed by a brunette and a blonde.

"well that would make you a fag, then." The blue haired figure said. This made Riku step back, people who talk like that usually weren't friendly, and he was out numbered.

"I bet he is, Saix." The blonde said

"And what do we do to fags, Lexaeus?" Saix asked the very large brunette who didn't say anything and just pounded his fist into his hand as a response.

"that's right, we beat the fag outta them." Saix said grinning. Riku would have fought but he was out numbered and The one called Lexeaus seemed like he could take down a building with one finger so Riku ran, and ran fast. The other three followed suit and ran after him, Riku turned a corner, trying to lose them, but it was dark, and they were gaining on him, fast. Riku turned again into a dark alley, hoping to hide somewhere in the shadows but ran right into a wall, falling straight to the ground, being surrounded by the three attackers.

"we are going to have fun with you, fag." Saix said.

"umm, maybe you should rephrase that, Saix…."

"shut up, Luxord!" Saix said, slaping the back of the blond's head as lexeaus delivered a hard kick right to Riku's ribs, starting the beating that Riku would remember for a long time, dozens of blows hitting Riku as he thrashed around on the ground, the pavement under him just making it more painful as he yelled out, hoping someone would hear him, hoping this torture would end, hoping his life would not end in this alley...

Napper42:Oh no! poor Riku! who could have done that to him! who would do that to Riku in some sort of sick and twisted story, making him get beat up just to entertain people? *shifty eyes* I would never do that... *hides keyboard* I wonder what happens? I wonder if he will die making Sora go through a shame spiral? oops *erases possible spoiler* or am I just messing with you? making you think that will happen to surprise you in the next chapter? yep, that's the one. wait, or maybe that was the real misdirection? IT'S SO CONFUSING! there is only one way to find out though... wait until I stop being lazy and post the next chapter, or, if you are lucky enough to stumble upon this later on (is the future cool?) then just click that thing in the corner and go to the next chapter. or, if you think I suck at writing and aren't actually interested because I did not do a good enough job of making interested, then just keep on going and completely ignore my existence. have a nice day!


End file.
